


Dozing Dogsitter

by firebird68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Forced, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Other, Rape, cumflation, sleeping, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: A teen girl falls asleep while she is dogsitting. Big mistake. The dog decides to take advantage of her vulnerable mouth.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Dozing Dogsitter

Anna pulled her old honda into the driveway that her GPS indicated and shut off the engine. She double checked that she had the right address quickly and then stuffed her phone in the pocket of her jeans, which were so tight to her thighs, the pockets were almost useless. She hated female jeans because they were not practical, but they did make her ass look good, so she dealt with it. With a sigh, she checked her long brown hair in the rearview mirror, exited the driver’s door and walked up the walkway. She was a few minutes early, but she figured it wouldn’t matter and rang the doorbell. A minute later, she heard some footsteps and the front door opened.

“Hello there, you must be Anna.” A pretty blonde woman in her early thirties greeted her. “I’m Chelsea. We spoke on the phone. Gosh, you’re cute. Come on in, we’re just about ready to leave.”

She took Anna by the hand and practically dragged her inside. The entryway opened up into a small hallway and lead into the living room.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Chelsea said, walking to the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. “Richie, the dog sitter is here!” she called up the stairs.

“One minute!” came the reply from upstairs.

“Hamlet is out in the backyard. Just a second, I’ll call him inside.” Chelsea said.

Anna took a seat on the leather futon in the small living room as Chelsea went to the back door, which led to a pretty tiny backyard, and opened the sliding glass door.

“C’mon, Hammie!” she called to the massive great dane that was lounging in the grass, under the shade of a maple tree that was in the neighbors’ yard.

The dog lifted his big head from the grass and his ears pricked up. He spotted Chelsea in the door and with a deep “Woof!” he leapt to his feet and trotted in the house.

‘Holy crap!’ thought Anna, when she saw the size of the canine that came loping into the kitchen which was adjoined to the living room. She had done a bunch of dogsitting jobs before but this was definitely not like watching a yellow lab or a border collie. She had never seen a dog that big.

“Don’t let this big goof intimidate you, sweetie.” Chelsea appeared through the kitchen doorway and scratched the dog’s big ears. “He’s mostly a big teddybear who sleeps in the corner. His name is Hamlet. We try to get someone to watch him if we aren’t both here because sometimes he’ll start barking and it bothers the neighbors. Anyways he shouldn’t be any trouble. I’ll just go get my fiancé to shut off the damn basketball game that I know he’s still watching in our bedroom and then we can go.”

She turned and began climbing the stairs to the second floor. Hamlet sniffed Anna a bit and enjoyed her petting his head before he sauntered over to his Hamlet-sized dog bed in the corner of the room and flopped down on the pillow with a sigh. A minute later, Chelsea returned down the steps pulling a handsome guy in a dress shirt and blazer behind her.

“Told you he’d be watching basketball.” She said to Anna.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” The guy said to Anna, shaking her small hand in his big grip.

He had a nice smile with light brown hair and a short, neatly trimmed beard. He smelled like cologne and a hint of old spice.  
“I think we’re ready to go, Chels.”

“Well, duh, I was waiting on you, dummy!”

She grabbed a purse off the coffee table and they headed for the front door.

“Feel free to watch TV. Make yourself comfortable.” Chelsea called over her shoulder.

“And don’t walk around naked.” Richie added.

Anna thought he must have been joking, but Chelsea stopped and turned back to her.

“Yes, I almost forgot! Silly me. Hamlet is a rescue. He was taken by animal control a couple years ago from a woman who used to have sex with him and he became accustomed to it. Last year, a girl who was watching him took a shower here and laid on the floor watching TV in her towel. Hamlet took that as a invitation and did what he remembered. Took a couple hours for his knot to come out of that poor girl’s ass. So…don’t lay on the floor naked, I guess”

Chelsea laughed flippantly, as if what she had just said was inconsequential.

“Anyways, we’ll be back in a couple hours or so. Have a good evening.”

The closed the door, leaving a stunned Anna sitting on the futon. She couldn’t tell whether or not Chelsea had been joking about the dog fucking that girl’s ass. She hadn’t seemed very serious. Anna glanced at Hamlet, who was now asleep in the corner. A bit of fear ran through her but she brushed it off. She must have been joking, Anna decided. She grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table and began absently flipping through the channels, unsure of what to watch. Finally she settled on some eighties movie that was playing on AMC and dropped the remote back on the table. She stretched out on the futon and became absorbed in the screen. About an hour and a half later, she began nodding off and was soon fast asleep.

Hamlet woke up and yawned a big doggie yawn, his longue tongue stretching past his canine teeth. He stretched his long legs and shook his big head, causing his ears to flop about wildly. Glancing around the room, he saw that the TV was on, but Chelsea and Richie weren’t watching it. Then he noticed that Anna was sleeping on the futon. He hefted himself to his feet and walked over to the futon. Anna was lying on her back, one arm at her side, one arm dangling onto the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly through her half-opened mouth. Hamlet noticed her mouth partially opened and remembered back to the days of his last owner when she would pleasure him with her mouth. He assumed it was a natural thing for him to do with females.  
The futon was low to the ground and had no armrests like a regular couch. Anna’s head was just at the edge of the seat, not quite hanging off the edge, but in a decent position to get to her. Hamlet’s instincts took over and he climbed part way onto the futon, with his front paws on either side of Anna’s small body and his back feet planted on the carpet. His cock, which had been steadily growing since he woke up, was now at full mast and pointed down at Anna’s mouth. He lightly pushed at her face a few times before the tip of his member caught between her lips. Ready for action, he gave a quick, short jap downwards with his hips.

Anna flew awake as something hit the back of her tongue. She forgot where she was for a second. She could feel something huge and warm in her mouth. She looked up and saw a wall of dark brown fur above her face. Then her brain caught up to her and she remembered where she was. Before she could make out what exactly was happening, Hamlet thrusted again into her mouth, pushing a bit more of himself into her. Anna yelped as she suddenly remembered the story Chelsea had told her and realized exactly what was going on. The dog was raping her mouth! She tried to scream but Hamlet had begun to fuck her face. He didn’t get much of his massive prick in, but just the few inches he did get in were enough to hit the entrance to Anna’s throat and make her gag. She started to roll to her side but Hamlet’s massive chest came down on top of her, pinning her down, while his hips continued to thrust into her sweet, wet hole. She tried to push him away but she stood no chance of moving the giant dog with her little frame.

Meanwhile Hamlet continued to pound his cock downwards, trying to cram as much as he could past Anna’s lips. Anna choked as the head of his cock rammed into her tight throat opening once again. Through her watery eyes, she glanced down the remainder of the shaft. Her eyes flew wide with shock. He. Was. HUGE! She was looking down the business end of the largest cock she had ever seen, including on the internet. He had to be a foot in length at least and thick as a coke can. She shivered in fear and shrieked around the meat stuffing her mouth, hoping someone would appear and help her keep her throat virginity intact.

But the only thing that appeared was another inch of the massive dog dick in her mouth. She could feel it entering her little throat. There was no way it was going to fit! This thing is going to kill me! Anna had very little experience with sex, being so young, and nothing even half the size as the bitch breaker that was trying to open her up right now. Hamlet, wanting his length inside her, stopped his thrusting and simply began dropping his hips toward her face. With his weight behind him, even the tightness of Anna’s virgin throat was not going to be enough. With a sudden release, his cock slid past the entrance to her esophagus and he began sliding slowly toward her stomach.

Anna, terrified, began thrashing around beneath him, but he barely even registered her movements. She could feel every millimeter that entered her and was constantly gagging and choking, but that only made it feel better for Hamlet. He overpowered her throat and kept pressing onward. Anna’s little throat was now bulging obscenely. Her neck was expanding incredibly and the thin leather choker necklace she always wore was stretched tightly around her skin. She her hips against the dog’s hips and tried to push him away and out of her mouth, but he was relentless in his efforts and her strength was no match for his. And so, little by little, inch by inch, more of his huge penis slid past her lips until he was twelve inches deep in her. Hamlet had never felt pleasure like this. This was the best thing he had had since that girl a year ago had “Invited” him to fuck her ass. This hole he was in now was even tighter and was constantly convulsing and squeezing his length. Drool coated his entirety and felt like heaven to him.

Anna felt Hamlet retract his hips a few inches and her heart rose, only to sink again as he rammed back into her, ripping another series of gags from her. She whined and choked as he began to fuck the everliving hell out of her tight little throat. she placed a hang on her neck and felt her poor throat expanding and bulging wildly with every throat. Her choker dug in to her neck almost painfully.

Anna had kept her eyes mostly closed for the past few minutes of her ordeal, but now she opened them a bit and blinked the tears away. As her vision came into focus, she saw something that made her stomach sink and a chill run up her. She thought back to something that Chelsea had said that she had blown off.

“Took a couple hours for his knot to come out of that poor girl’s ass.”

Now, Anna was looking right at said knot. A massive bulge in the end of his cock that was about twice the girth of the rest of his already massive length. She knew some about how dogs reproduced. She knew that a dog’s knot was to ensure that his bitch couldn’t remove his penis from them while they came. There were sometimes lewd jokes made among the girls at her high school about it followed by giggles. But Anna wasn’t laughing now. Right now she was laying on a futon, having her throat fucked in and looking at the massive knot that was to come. She was now the bitch from those stupid jokes. She snapped out of her thinking as the knot poked at her lips, trying to gain entrance. She squeeled around the doggie cock in her mouth and tried to scream but another thrust caused her to choke and silenced her pleas for mercy. The next thrust was stronger and deeper and she could feel the knot pushing her jaw open. Every following thrust continued to further the knot’s slow progress into her already-stuffed mouth.

Finally, with a last push, Anna’s jaw was forced painfully wide and the knot pushed in. It filled her mouth so completely, that not even her saliva was able to drip onto her face anymore. Her jaw had closed back down once the knot had gone inside, locking his cock in her. Hamlet’s massive balls were now covering her nose as well, threatening to cut off the minimal air supply she was able to get in through her nostrils. She tried to scream but her windpipe was stretched incredibly and all that came out was a muted humming sound that helped Hamlet way more than it did her.

With his cock now locked inside his bitch, Hamlet dropped to the floor walked to the middle of the living room, and flopped down on the carpet. Anna, still stuck on his bitch breaker, was dragged along on her back to the middle of the room and now lay there still choking and gagging every second. Her throat convulsed like crazy as her little teen body tried to reject the rod that was splitting her wide and denying her the desired amount of oxygen, but there was nothing she could do except lay there with a hind leg that weighed like a hundred pounds draped across her chest and drag labored breaths through her nose. Hamlet yawned hugely and settled into his cock-holster, looking forward to dumping his mass of semen in her.

An hour later, Hamlet was still as hard as ever. He was lounging on the floor and savoring the feelings that were coming from her penis. Meanwhile, Anna was still playing cock-sleeve to the great dane. She was exhausted and half passed out but every twitch of the meat stick in her sent her into violent choking fits and gags. Suddenly, she heard a noise at the door and a few seconds later, it flung open. Chelsea and Richie stepped through and into the living room. They both stopped at the sight in front of them.

“Oh my!” Chelsea said, dropping her purse onto the coffee table.

“We did warn you to be careful.” Richie said, stepping past the tangle of limbs on the carpet. “Honey I’m gonna go upstairs and see if there’s a late game still on. Can you take care of this? My wallet’s in the bowl. Just pay her when you’re done.”

“Okay, Richie, just don’t go to sleep before I get up there. This scene is making me so horny!” Chelsea answered.

Anna looked at Chelsea with wide doe eyes, silently pleading her to help. Chelsea lay down on the carpet next to Anna and took in the whole scene.

“Wow…” she breathed, “He got his whole knot in there. I’ve seen his cock a few times, it’s humongous! You must have fourteen inches of dick down your throat right now, sweetie.”

Anna pleaded with her eyes, gargling around the shaft stretching her pretty lips.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Chelsea whispered. “I can’t do anything. Once his cock gets in, there’s no removing it until he cums. I don’t think you want me to break your jaw to get him out. Just try to relax and he’ll cum soon enough. It looks like you’ve been here for a while so he should be pretty close now. But don’t worry, cutie. I’m gonna help you.”

Chelsea wrapped her arms and legs around Anna, cuddling her and began laying soft kisses on the teenager’s flushed cheeks. Every time she heard a bigger gag, she would smile, as if it were music to her ears. Chelsea took her left hand and began to stroke Anna’s bulging throat, massaging Hamlet’s cock through the girl’s neck.

“C’mon, Hammie…” She crooned. “You’ve used this nice little girl’s throat for long enough now. Time to give her the load.”

Hamlet couldn’t care less what she was saying, even if he could understand her, but the added massages of Chelsea’s hand was about ready to set him off. Anna could feel his entire member swelling. Balls, knot, and shaft were growing in preparation to deliver his payload. Chelsea smiled warmly at Anna as she noticed this.

“Almost there, honey. You’ll be getting’ that cum real soon.”

Anna began to renew her struggles at the thought of having dog spunk blasted down her throat, and with the size of those balls, it was going to be a water hose. Chelsea just grabbed her hands, pinning them to the carpet, and kissed her cheek again.

“Don’t struggle, sweetie. You’re almost there.”

Hamlet’s shaft continued swelling until finally, Anna’s leather choker broke right at the buckle and popped off her obscenely bulging neck.

“Oh!” Chelsea exclaimed with a giggle, planting a gentle kiss on Anna’s stretched throat, right where the choker had been.

Finally at his peak, Hamlet felt his orgasm explode through him. Anna felt it as well. Oh, boy, did she. It was like she had swallowed a hose and someone had turned on the water. The torrent of cum tried to back up her throat, but the massive knot locked in her mouth was a perfect seal. With nowhere else to go, the semen was forced straight into her stomach. The stream went on for minutes, sending gallons of doggie splooge down the poor teen’s throat. Anna felt so incredibly full and bloated. She glanced down at her midriff as best she could. Her usually flat and toned stomach was now bulging outwards with all the cum she had been force fed. She looked a couple months pregnant at this point, for god’s sake!

Chelsea followed her line of sight and noticed what she was looking at.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed. “Jesus, he’s really filling you up, isn’t he?”

She rubbed Anna’s bulging belly and laughed again.

Ten minutes. That’s how long it took for the cum flood to die down until he was only occasionally drizzling a few squirts of cum into Anna. It took another fifteen minutes for the knot to go down enough that it could come out of her mouth. Chelsea kept whispering sweet things in her ear and kissing her cheeks and forehead while rubbing her mid-section. Eventually, Hamlet stood up and pulled his cock out of Anna. With a ‘pop’ the knot came out of her mouth, followed by a foot of softening dog dick. He strode over to his bed and lay down to sleep. Anna immediately rolled onto her knees and began retching and coughing as her throat recovered from the excruciating abuse it had just endured. Chelsea knelt next to her, rubbing Anna’s back and stroking her throat.

Eventually, Anna was recovered somewhat and was able to stand. She stumbled to her feet in and dragged herself weakly to the mirror in the entryway. Her face was a mess of saliva and dog jizz. She glanced down and saw her usually flat abdomen was now bulging with the liters of cum that had been forcefully pumped into her stomach. She now looked about six months pregnant in the mirror. Chelsea came up behind her and smiled as she looked at their reflections.

“C’mon, sweetie. I’ll help you puke up all that cum in the bathroom.” She began leading Anna towards the bathroom. “And then you can call your mom and let her know you’ll be spending the night.” She finished saying as her hand drifted down to Anna’s tight, perfect ass.


End file.
